


Let's Not Do This Anymore

by GingerHeart



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this lovely pic on Tumblr of a man sitting in a chair, in the shadows. His tie half undone and holding an almost empty glass of scotch.  I needed fluff and the best part of any couple arguing is the making up....</p><p>They had a terrible row that morning before heading to work. He ended up saying mean things and she wound up in tears.  She wept off and on all day at work while he beat himself up about his awful behavior.  She dreads coming home as she is sure the argument will just continue.....he just wants to take back everything and make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Do This Anymore

She walks in the living room, setting her purse on the floor. She sees him, in the shadows. Her stomach a ball of knots as they had argued that morning before they both left for work. She had been weepy all day long as this was the worst fight they had been in after five years. 

She stands there just watching him bring the glass of amber liquid to his mouth, gulping it. She knows he is still upset and the tension is so thick in the room, it feels as if the air is being sucked out.

Speaking softly, she tests the waters, “Hey”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, then replies in a flat voice, “Hey”

Her heart feels as if it is going to burst out of her chest, it’s real pain. He’s mad at her, he spewed harsh words, she cried and he was eat up with guilt all day long. He wanted to rush to her, wrap his arms around her, tell her how sorry he was but he knew she was tired of hearing that.

He hadn’t figured out how to channel his anger yet. He sat his glass on the floor beside the chair. He crooked his finger and motioned to her, “mere baby” his voice raspy.

She strode towards him, her heels clicking on the floor. He cast his eyes up and down her body, admiring the way the black suit clung to her curves. She stepped closer still stopping before she reached the chair. She could hear Frank Sinatra singing Witchcraft. She felt her shoulders relax a little. If he was playing that song, well that was a good sign, it held a lot of memories for them.

"Baby I’m so sorry" her voice cracking as she put her face in her hands and started sobbing. he jumped up, pulling her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her upper back. He stroked her hair, soothing her with soft words. "Shhhh darling, shhhhh. I was the arsehole." cupping her face in his hands, brushing the tears with this thumb. "I love you so much. I’m so sorry darling, please forgive me."

She nodded and sniffed,”I don’t like when we argue like this. I’ve been a wreck all day long. I love you too and” her thoughts interrupted as he smiled at her, bringing her face closer to him, brushing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his warm and strong chest, where she felt safest. He slid his hands under her legs and lifted her up. She laid her arm around his shoulder, smiling at him through her tears. 

He leaned his head down and kissed her, softly and tenderly. She softly moaned against his lips as she laid her head on his chest, emotionally exhausted from the day. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom where he pushed the door open with his foot. He placed her in her reading chaise by the window. “Don’t move darling” kissing her head as she heard him walk in the bathroom and shut the door. She could hear water running in the tub. She closed her eyes and willed her body to finally relax. He came out several minutes later, holding out his hand. She took it and stood up, searching his eyes. He smiled at her and silently slipped his hands on her side, tugging the fabric up. She lifted her arms and he slid her sweater off. He reached around and unfastened her bra and then sliding his hands down unbuttoning and unzipping her skirt. He tossed all of it on the bench at the foot of their massive bed. 

She unhooked her garter from her hose and peeled them off. She removed her garter belt and panties, comfortable standing in front of him. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers, guiding her to the bathroom. As he opened the door, she saw the candles burning, could smell lavender bath salts and faintly detect Frank Sinatra playing. She smiled at him, her eyes showing how tired she was. 

"I know this won’t make up for this morning but,you need to relax darling"

She stepped her leg over the tub, getting in. She slowly sat down in the water, it was warm and soothing to her achy muscles. She hugged her knees and laid her head across them. He slowly took off his shirt, exposing the dark hair on his chest. She watched as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it on the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and peeled the zipper down, pushing them down with his hands,then balancing on each leg as he removed them. He jerked his boxer briefs down and she couldn’t help but feel her chest tighten at the full sight of his body. It was always so inviting to her, she had claimed it long ago. He peeled his socks off and walked towards the tub, she scooted up making room for him. His leg brushing her arm as he climbed behind her and sat down. He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her against him. Her back resting against his chest, she positioned herself between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her forehead gently, as he felt her breathing steady and her eyes closed. He couldn’t resist kissing her forehead as he wrapped his legs around her. His body acting as a cocoon for her. She felt herself calming down, the combination of his skin on hers and the lavender bath water. She sighed heavily and put her hands on his arms, lightly caressing them with her fingertips.

"Baby?" she asked

His lips against her forehead, “Yes darling”

"Can we just stay home tomorrow, you know like we used to. Just stay in bed, naked all day and do absolutely nothing?"

His lips curl into a smile, “That sounds like a fabulous plan, of course there will be mad shagging in between doing nothing but yes, let’s do that. We’ll turn off the cell phones, unplug the house phone, eat nothing but junk food and lie in bed all day long.” She smiles and kisses his neck, “Mmmmm, sounds perfect. I don’t know why we ever stopped doing that in the first place.” He wraps his arms tighter around her, “I don’t either love but we are going to start doing it again and more often” planting light kisses across her forehead and rubbing her arm.


End file.
